Cobarde!
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Una boda.... y alguien jamás se atrevió a aclarar sus sentimientos... ¿Será capaz ahora en esa ceremonia? Cap. único


**COBARDE**

* * *

_'¿Qué demonios hago aquí?' _se preguntó en la mente admirando el sitio.

Flores adornando el lugar, los invitados lentamente llegaban murmurando cosas entre ellos... de seguro que hablaban de la ceremonia.

_'No debo estar aquí! Estoy loco!'_ insistió mentalmente queriendo huir del sitio pero no podía, no debía!

_- _ Hey! Harry! - exclamó su pelirrojo amigo, obviamente asombrado de verlo.

_- _ Hola Ron - expresó el mencionado disimulando una sonrisa.

_- _ Me asombra encontrarte... es que... - Ron miró hacia todos los sitios como queriendo evadir el tema que había comenzado.

_- _ Hermione es mi amiga, no podía hacerle esto - contestó Harry suspirando profundamente.

Ron miró intrigado por unos instantes a su amigo.

_- _ Lo que no puedes hacer es dejarla con ese - contestó el joven intentando hacerlo reaccionar - Harry¿Acaso tú... -

_- _ Yo nada - cortó bruscamente Potter - Ya no hay marcha atrás -

_- _ Deberías evitar que... -

_- _ No haré nada! - Harry fue más cortante en esta ocasión - Fue su decisión -

_- _ Si tan sólo le hubieses dicho lo que sentías -

_- _ ¿En qué cambiaba eso? Ella lo prefirió a él... Además Cho y yo... - el silencio se apoderó de Harry.

Ron no pudo evitar una carcajada irónica.

_- _ Cho y tú ... - Ron insistió a que continuara.

Harry clavó sus verdes ojos en el piso conteniéndose las ganas de golpear a su amigo por venir a revolverle más la mente.

Ron suspiró pesadamente - No la amas, se acabó la atracción - respondió el pelirrojo.

Harry no contestó ni tampoco quitó su mirada del piso.

_- _ Vaya, vaya! No esperaba verte Potter - expresó el galante novio.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia el tercer tipo quien se quitaba unas imperfecciones imaginarias de su traje negro.

_- _ Malfoy - exclamó Harry.

El susodicho estaba con una amplia sonrisa, la misma que utilizaba cuando se sentía superior a alguien.

_- _ No imaginas el inmenso gusto que me da al verte - continuó Draco sin dejar su sonrisa.

_- _ A mí también me encanta estar aquí - dijo Harry con un semblante misterioso.

Draco fijó su mirada en el mago... una terrible duda lo invadió pero al instante se tranquilizó _'¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Nada!'_ ante sus pensamientos la sonrisa volvió a su rostro acompañada de seguridad y más altanería.

_- _ Hermione! - exclamaron alguno invitados.

****

_**Llegas... como una magia divina**_

****

Y efectivamente, la joven hacía su aparición en el salón portando un vestido blanco y, por las piedras preciosas que poseía, se notaba que había sido pagado por su prometido; su cabello largo totalmente recogido, en su rostro apenas se percibía el maquillaje y también un aire indefinible... ¿felicidad¿obligación?

A todo Gryffindor le había sorprendido el compromiso, luego de que Malfoy pasara años despreciando a Granger y viceversa... Algunos decían que era cierto que del odio al amor hay un sólo paso y que de seguro este era el caso.

Harry sintió su interior revolverse. Quería ir hacia ella y sacarla del sitio, quería que todo fuese una pesadilla y despertar... Incluso hubiese preferido estar con sus muggles tíos antes de presenciar como Hermione tomaba el brazo de Draco para dirigirse al altar.

****

_**un castigo del cielo que llegas **_

****

Hermione Granger! Todo un mundo para él y jamás fue capaz de decírselo.

Desde que Harry se había enterado del compromiso había soñado con ella, ciertamente que la noche anterior fue más intenso que nunca... y la base de esos sueños era el reclamo de Granger al asegurarle que no lo esperará por siempre y más aún cuando él comenzó a salir con Cho.

****

_**para meterse en mi cuerpo y andar con mis sueños y es ella... **_

****

La mente de Potter comenzó a retroceder, como cuando se está al borde de la muerte, y revivió los acontecimientos con ella, muchos, por cierto.

Hermione siempre pendiente de las peleas que tuvo contra Voldemort, incluso una vez fue petrificada y todo por estar buscando información útil, ella pudo haber muerto si no hubiese llevado aquel espejo.

****

_**casi sin sentirlo, pero siempre llegas**_

****

Este recuerdo provocó un frío en la médula de Potter haciéndolo estremecer... Hermione seguía caminando hacia el altar del brazo de Draco.

****

**_Llegas... como si fuera el último camino y al final la espera... _**

****

Su mente seguía recordándola... ella corriendo por el salón para encontrarse en sus brazos, luego de haber salido del estado petrificado... entre sus recuerdos más hermosos Harry siempre tenía presente la calidez de Hermione... Tampoco podía olvidar como Hermione le arregló con un hechizo sus lentes, la sonrisa de Granger la tenía más presente que el propio conjuro.

****

_**para dañar mis sentidos con tantos recuerdos de ella.. casi sin sentirlo pero siempre llegas**_

****

Nuevamente la mente de Harry comenzó a luchar contra su corazón... _'Detén este absurdo' 'Nada puedes hacer ahora'._

Harry no estaba mirando más a Hermione para intentar darle más prioridad a la razón que al corazón.

****

_**Y siento ese gran peso que no quiere el corazón **_

****

_- _ ... estamos aquí reunidos... - escuchó Harry a un hombre decir.

La ceremonia había comenzado, el corazón del mago se aceleró más y una opresión en su pecho le dificultaba la respiración.

Potter miraba más que nervioso hacia todos lados, buscando una salida... se encontró con la mirada de Cho.. quizá podía hallar refugio y fuerzas para soportar este momento.

****

**_Y vuelvo a ser de nuevo aquel estúpido señor_**

****

La joven le negó con la cabeza y dejó de verlo para dirigir su atención a los novios y al discurso del párroco.

Harry cerró los ojos, no hacía falta ser mago para saber que Chang se había dado cuenta de la tormentosa situación por la que estaba pasando... Y no hacía falta tener poderes para saber que la relación de ambos había terminado en ese preciso instante.

Ahora él estaba sólo... porque Potter no se atrevía a hacer algo para detener esa boda.

__

**_el que dejó de amar su único y gran amor,  
el sueño más bonito que vivió_**

****

Harry se cruzó de brazos más nervioso aún... mentalmente repasaba algún hechizo para dejar de sentir nervios pero todo conjuro le recordaba más a la novia.

¡Cuánto deseaba Potter estar en lugar de Malfoy! Era la primera vez que le pasaba esto.

Pronto Potter sintió una mirada sobre él... disimuladamente el joven buscó entre los invitados y encontró a su dueño.

Los ancianos ojos le miraban fijamente, de seguro que Albus Dumbledore le interrogaba si algo estaba mal.

Harry bajó nuevamente la mirada sin poder responder.

****

**_Y fui cobarde, fui mil veces cobarde_**

****

Quizá si hubiese dejado despejar sus sentimientos ahora otra sería la situación... Pero no! Harry tuvo miedo de descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Hermione y ahora estaba pagando caro ese error.

Pero ¿De qué le servía pensar eso ahora? De nada! Sólo que su interior le reprochaba y de seguro que lo hará por siempre.

Ahora no hay nada que hacer! Hermione estaba junto a Draco y le entregará a él todo su amor.

Amor! Ese sentimiento cálido que la chica le brindaba y que él jamás supo descubrir sino hasta ahora.

****

**_hoy me siento tan culpable  
que no me explico la vida sin tu amor_**

****

Un momento! Ahora que lo meditaba bien... el trato de Granger hacia Potter era ciento por ciento diferente comparado con otros jóvenes.

Pero de seguro que ese sentimiento murió cuando ella se enteró de la relación entre Potter y Chang.

_- De hecho... Hermione lloró el día en que Cho y tú se hicieron enamorados- _comentó Ron en voz baja

Harry suspiró profundamente... él sabía que algo le había pasado a Hermione... ese abrazo... sus palabras (**_"Sé feliz, es lo que importa"_**) una sonrisa fingida...

****

**_sin tus heridas, de forma frágil, mi niña... _**

****

Potter no había querido que Granger se enterara, pero si ella debía enterarse lo preferible era que fuera de sus propios labios.

Entonces como un rayo llegó a la mente de Harry al darse cuenta de algo.

_- ¿Estás leyendo mi mente? -_ preguntó en voz baja.

_- No -_ respondió en el mismo tono el pelirrojo _- Es que estás muy inquieto... imaginé que pensabas en 'ciertas cosas' -_ continuó Ron.

****

**_perdóname por amarte,  
necesitaba un amor mi corazón_**

****

_- _ Si hay alguien que tenga un impedimento para que esta sagrada unión no se realice... que hable ahora o calle para siempre -

Nuevamente vino a su mente el recuerdo de Hermione en forma de abrazos... el contacto de su cuerpo era encantador.

****

**_Y encadenaste tu cuerpo de mí,  
y me embriagó tu perfume de flor... _**

****

Un silencio general en todo el salón... Draco se volteó hacia los invitados y observó específicamente a Potter quien suspiró para tomar valor y soportar ese crucial momento.

****

**_y a cada instante me dice la razón:  
Fui mil veces cobarde_**

****

Una sonrisa triunfadora se denotó en el rostro de Malfoy cuando el párroco dijo: 'Continuemos'.

_- _ Amigo - insistió el pelirrojo desesperándose un poco y empujó ligeramente a Potter - Evítalo! -

_- _ ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? - reclamó Harry exasperado porque toda su valentía estaba por los pisos.

Ron sonrió ampliamente mientras le entregaba una caja.

Harry miró el objeto sin captar la situación.

_Fui cobarde porque sí, mil veces fui cobarde  
_**_Como una magia divina, un castigo del cielo  
que llega para meterse en mi cuerpo_**

****

Al instante Ron le muestra su arma: una varita mágica.

_- _ Hay muggles - le hizo notar Harry.

_- _ Lo sé - afirmó Ron.

_Fui cobarde porque sí, mil veces fui cobarde  
_**_Estoy pasando un mal momento  
y lo admito es por culpa de mi cobardía_**

****

Harry negó con la cabeza _- No puedo - _ musitó.

Los ánimos de su mejor amigo se cayeron por los pisos.

_- _ Draco Malfoy... toma usted por esposa a Hermione Granger para amarla y respetarla en la bondad y en la adversidad, en la salud y enfermedad... -

__

_Fui cobarde porque sí, mil veces fui cobarde  
**Vuelvo a ser aquel estúpido señor que  
dejó escapar el sueño más bonito que vivió  
Oye.. y que todavía me tienes sufriendo por ti**_

****

_- _ ¡Sí! Acepto - contestó con imponente voz el joven Malfoy.

__

_Fui cobarde porque sí, mil veces fui cobarde  
**tu recuerdo me lastima, no ha cicatrizado bien esta herida**_

****

_- _ Hermione Granger... -

Harry apretó los puños y los dientes cerrando los ojos.

_- _ ... toma usted por esposo a Draco Malfoy... -

****

_Fui cobarde porque sí, mil veces fui cobarde  
**Y llegas como una magia divina, castigas a mi pobre corazón  
Cobarde! Y sigo sufriendo por ti**_

****

_- _ ...para amarlo y respetarlo... -

¿Amarlo¿Respetarlo?

Cada palabra se clavaba como daga en el alma de Potter ¿Por qué será que el tiempo ahora está corriendo lento? Ahora que está sufriendo más que nunca.

****

_'Sí! Acepto'_

_El alma de Harry terminó por destrozarse... Ahora no había nada más que hacer... _

_La ceremonia a los pocos minutos terminó._

****

**_Y fui cobarde y fui mil veces cobarde,  
hoy me siento tan culpable por eso me siento cobarde..._**

****

_Los novios se acercaron a los presentes. _

_- ¿Por qué? Hermione.. ¿Por qué?- murmuró Potter tomándola de los brazos._

_Draco no hizo nada para evitar el acontecimiento.. después de todo ahora Hermione es su esposa... el flamante joven se alejó de los dos para saludar a sus invitados._

_- Siempre fuiste valiente para enfrentar a los peligros que te acecharon... Yo quisiera preguntarte por qué no tuviste valor para aceptar lo que sientes -_

_- Sabes lo que siento y sin embargo... -_

_- ¡Qué más da! - Hermione se encogió de hombros - Estás con Cho -_

_- Ella y yo ya no tenemos nada -_

_Hermione soltó un par de lágrimas._

_- No hay nada que hacer - respondió la chica y estuvo por secarse sus lágrimas pero Harry se le adelantó._

_- ¿Me amas? - preguntó el joven sin quitar su mano de la mejilla de la joven._

_- Eso que importa! - respondió Granger._

_- ¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti? -_

_Hermione apretó un puño y no se contuvo las ganas de abofetearlo._

_- Tienes muchos defectos Potter: eres un cobarde, y un cretino! - la respiración de ella se agitó - ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? -_

_Harry sentía su adolorida mejilla, pero ese dolor no se comparaba al de su alma._

_Hermione bajó la mirada y lo abrazó ocultando su rostro en el pecho del apuesto mago._

_- Quisiera odiarte! Pero sabes bien que no es así - murmuró entre sus sollozos incontrolables - ¿Por qué no detuviste este absurdo? -_

_- Porque soy un cobarde - Harry dejó escapar en un profundo suspiro su dolor - Pero te amo... -_

****

_- _ ¿Hermione Granger? - la llamó intrigado el párroco.

Draco se volvió nuevamente hacia sus invitados buscando al responsable... pero parecía que nada había pasado.

Demonios¿Acaso algún otro hechicero, aparte de Harry, ama a Hermione? Draco ponía sus manos al fuego de que algo pasó.. un hechizo! Pero por una extraña razón él no sabía qué era lo que había pasado.

_- _ Hermione Granger - insistió el sacerdote.

La joven terminó por volver a la realidad y apenas abrió la boca para responder.

**_- _ ¡No! - **

_- _ Nadie te preguntó - Draco nuevamente se volteó a los presentes - Perdiste tu oportunidad, Potter - el joven denotó mucha rabia en su última palabra.

_- _ No - habló Granger haciendo sobresaltar a Malfoy y, obviamente, a los invitados y sacerdote.

_- _ ¿No? - repitió Draco apretando los puños.

_- _ No! Ya la oíste - prosiguió Harry acercándose a los dos.

El murmullo fue general.

_- _ No te entrometas! - reclamó Malfoy.

_- _ Tú no lo hagas - recalcó Harry tomando de la mano a Hermione.

Y al instante se marcharon del salón.

Hermione, afuera del salón, se detiene bruscamente.

_- _¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Harry.

_- _ Eso es lo que quisiera saber.. Ibas a permitir que me casara - la chica intentó normalizar su respiración - Lo permitiste! -

Harry parpadeó un par de veces... él creía que sólo él había _visto_ aquel acontecimiento.

_- _ ¿Qué fue todo esto? - preguntó Hermione.

_- _ N... no.. no lo sé - tartamudeó Potter esquivándole la mirada buscando en su mente la respuesta... diversos rostros de los presentes pasaron en la mente del mago... entre ellos...

_- _ Dumbledore - murmuró un poco dudoso.

_- _ ¿Quién? - preguntó la joven que no le había comprendido.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras la tomaba del rostro... al contacto con su piel su alma respiró aliviadamente...

_- _ ¿Terminaste con Chang? - preguntó Granger sintiendo el aliento de Potter en su rostro.

_- _ Sí - Harry le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y comenzó una ruta de caricias desde la mejilla hasta sus labios en donde se detuvo con todo el placer del mundo.

Después de todo... en realidad a Harry le dio encantó estar allí... para evitar la boda ;-)

* * *

Por su parte Dumbledore salía silenciosamente del sitio mientras guardaba su varita mágica... con una amplia y disimulada sonrisa el mago sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

_- _ Después de todo... cuando uno es joven la valentía desaparece cuando tenemos que enfrentar al amor -

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Sí! Lo hice! Mi primer fict de Harry Potter y es de Harry y Hermione! (Adoro a esta pareja!) ¿Qué tal me quedó? Dejen un review, sí? Es importante para mí sus opiniones... o si lo prefieren un mail a que no me cae nada mal P

Espero que la mente me de para hacer otro de ellos (y sus comentarios y críticas constructivas me ayudarán) Ah! La canción es del colombiano **_John Dennis _**y se titula **_'Cobarde... Mil veces cobarde'_** y cuando la escuché pensaba hacer un songfict con otra pareja (de anime) pero inesperadamente me surgió un Harry + Hermione (o como he leído H+Hr)


End file.
